


Believe

by iiconics



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, School of Secrets - Freeform, wicked world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiconics/pseuds/iiconics
Summary: ❝Be honest with me; are you liking it here?❞ In which Princess Addison falls quickly for Jay, son of Jafar





	1. 0

** WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 31st  **

I sat next to my brother, Ben, as we watched people file into the auditorium from over our shoulders. 

"They're not going to be as easily calmed down as mom and dad." I told my twin as Mr. Deley and a few other teachers trickled in.

"I know, do you think I should tell them  _who_ to be expecting?"

I shook my head, "The second you say 'Maleficent' everyone will lose their shit."

"I  _know_."

"I think just the faculty and Welcoming Committee, let rumors flow from there. You know Audrey will talk."

Ben gave me a look basically telling me to stop at the mention of his current girlfriend as Fairy Godmother made her way to us and handed him a microphone.

My brother stood up, straightened his suit out and climbed the steps to the top of the stage.

"Thank you all for attending." He cleared his throat before continuing. "As you know, years ago my father: King Beast, banished all the villains from the land of Auradon to the Isle of the Lost."

I rolled my eyes as nearly everyone started cheering and the faculty tried their hardest to calm them down.

"Hold on, hold on." Ben spoke and the students started to quiet down. "Now, I've come to realize that the descendants of these villains who, up until now, have lived in the shadow of their parents' wrong-doings and deserve a chance to determine a path of their own."

"Woo! Go Prince Ben-- wait what?" I heard a girl a few rows back.

"Which is why, as my first royal decree, I've decided to invite four students from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon Prep this year."

The same people that were cheering for Ben now starting booing him.

"Your brother's gone crazy." Someone told me from the row behind. I once again rolled my eyes and urged my brother to continue.

"Now, I'm sure you all have questions-" Ben got cut off by the boos of the crowd of students, "Okay, now let's all-" Once again getting cut off, Fairy Godmother reached the stage and sent everyone out of the auditorium, telling everyone to write their concerns down and bring them to the suggestion box.

Once everyone filed back out, I stood up and walked up the stairs to Ben, who was sitting on the top step.

"That could've gone worse." I said and sat down next to him.

"It also could've gone better." He ran his hands through his hair before saying, "I haven't even been crowned King and people already hate my ideas."

"They'll warm up to it, I did, Mom did. Dad is working on it." Ben smoothed his hair back out, looking up at me. "Just ignore them, you are King-- soon-to-be King-- you have to figure out what's best for your people, that includes the people on the Isle."

"Thanks Addy," Ben looked at his watch as he getting up, "I've got to get to practice, I'll see you at dinner?"

** FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 16 **

Over the next three weeks things have gone crazy, not that it's not  _already_  crazy here but everyone knows about nearly everything that has happened due to someone putting up a camera and filming people in the lunchroom. There was a petition going around to suspend the royal decree, a couple of the Tourney guys took a day trip to Charmington, rowed out to the Island and took pictures of the place. Chad's phone got stolen and he got exposed for using girls to do his homework, and just earlier this week, someone put glue all over a table and Rapunzel's daughter, Faye Rider, had to get unstuck by me cutting her hair-- not pretty.

I got into the library late and I already saw the whole Welcoming Committee (Ben, Doug, my friends Melissa, Ka'aukai, Vivian, and Carmella) sitting together at two tables that got pushed together.

"I am so sorry, Jane had a question about Coronation." I set my bag down on the chair next to the one I pulled out. "So, first meeting. Is this everyone?"

"Nope, I'm joining too!" I heard Audrey behind me.

"Did you invite her?" I whispered to Ben, who shook his head  _no_.

"Well, the more the merrier." I forced a smile as she sat next to Ben, kissing him on the cheek.

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 20**

Tomorrow is the day, the kids from the Isle of the Lost finally arrive. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen; Jay, son of Jafar; Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil; and Mal, daughter of Maleficent. They are all going to be picked up in a limousine packed with candy-- Doug and Kai's ideas. And will arrive here late afternoon, getting greeted by Ben, Fairy Godmother and Audrey, before getting shown around to classes and the dorms by Doug and I.

I laid back on my bed and pulled out my phone, pulling up the new Secret Camera video, showing the mystery girl taking the camera and telling everyone that tomorrow is the day everything changes and to be good, which I found kind of dramatic, but it's whatever.

I was laying on my bed in complete silence for about two minutes when I heard a loud knock on my door followed by whispered voices.

"If you're Audrey or Ben or even Jane asking about Coronation, the door is locked." I yelled, sitting up.

The door opened and Kai walked in followed by our friend Auriela.

"It's just us. Don't worry, no questions about Coronation either.

"Thank you." I laughed, "Jane keeps bothering me with all these questions she can just go to her mom with."

"She's never had to deal with a coronation and it doesn't help that she's on decoration committee." Auriela said, sitting at my desk.

"Well, I'm changing the subject, do you know what any of the VKs look like?" Melissa walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"I mean, Ben sent me something about them, just to know what was up, but there was no photos, why?"

"I just wanted to know if any of them were cute, plus Auriela didn't want to ask." She shrugged sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Well, I hope at least one of them are cute, I'm sick of the guys here." I looked out the window to see Doug and Ben putting up the welcome banner.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i diDNT REALISE I LEFT OUT A WHOLE ASS CHAPTER OMG IM SO SORRY HERE IT IS

**WEDNESDAY** **,** **SEPTEMBER** **21**

I woke up to a loud knock on my door and a pair of sock-clad feet in my face, and if it wasn't for the latter I would've forgotten the girls slept over last night.

"Give me a sec." I replied, pushing the comforter off of myself and throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"It's Ben."

"I figured," I stretched and padded over to the door then opening it, "you're the only one that wakes me up like that early in the morning. What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Oh no; bye Ben." I started to close the door before he curled his hand around the side.

"Please, Add. It's not much. I just want you there to welcome the kids from the Isle. I think Audrey will be a bit--"

"Much?" I finished, he nodded. Sighing, I gave him an answer, "I suppose I can help you, my dear brother."

"Thank you so much, Addy. I owe you one."

"You owe me two for dealing with your witch of a girlfriend." I joked before shutting the door.

* * *

I walked out through the front entrance way and caught up with Ben and Audrey, "What happened to the banner Doug made?"

We stopped in front of the statue of Ben and I's father before Audrey spoke up, "I had it taken down since--"

We- and the band- were all cut off by a loud shriek, "Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want everything this is?"

"'Cause you want it!"

" _No_!" The other voice yelled again before the band parted and let us and the Fairy Godmother through.

I saw a boy with white hair on the ground, tugging on a towel that was being held on the other side by another boy- this one with long brown hair. Beside them, there were two girls, one with short purple hair and the taller one had longer blue hair.

"Just cleanin' up." The bigger boy smiled before pulling up, who I assumed was Carlos de Vil.

"Leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother sang. "And by that, I mean just leave it.

The boys turned around, throwing the tv, speakers and the towel back into the limo

"Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." He walked up to me with a smirk. My face got warm, and no doubt my cheeks went pink, as I laughed before FGM, poked her head between us.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She introduced with a curtsy.

" _The_  Fairy Godmother? As in Bippity-Boppity-Boo?" The girl with the purple hair asked, making wand motions.

"Bippity-Boppity-You know it."

"Ah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just  _appeared_. Out of nowhere." She laughed. "With that sparkly wand, and the big smile. And that sparkly wand."

Wow, she is  _really_ interested in that sparkly wand.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." The headmistress said, waving her hands in front of her face.

I faked a smile along with her before Ben, Audrey and I stepped forward.

"It is so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben, and-"

"Prince Benjamin." Audrey interjected, "Soon-to-be King."

I seen the final girl, Evie, gasp before stepping forward, "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you."

I rolled my eyes at her as Evie deflated and stepped back.

"This is Audrey."

" _Princess_  Audrey," she corrected, "his girlfriend. Right Bennyboo?"

Before I could also introduce myself, Fairy Godmother once again started speaking, "Ben, Audrey and Addison are all going to show you around. And I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom of never shut!" She exclaimed, making the VKs jump. "But the library hours are from 8-11 and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She left with a smile, the marching band following her.

Ben stepped forward, Audrey once again hanging onto his shoulder, "This, right here is.." He trailed off, looking right at me.

"Oh," I stepped forward, once again right in front of Jay, "I'm Addison- sorry-  _Princess_  Addison." I corrected so Audrey didn't have to.

"It is so, so, so good to finally me-" Jay punched him in the shoulder before he could shake his hand. "-meet you all." He stopped at Mal, holding onto her hand for longer than necessary as I shook Jay's, I was about to move onto Mal but he pulled my hand up, kissing the knuckles.

I let out a light laugh, my face once again heating up and going red as Ben finished his spiel.

"Or the day you show four people where the bathrooms are."

"A little over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit."

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you?" I backed up to stand next to Audrey as she continued, "Yeah, you know what? I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

"Really?" I whispered, but she brushed me off.

"Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping--"

"Beauty." Mal finished, an annoyed smile on her face, "Yeah. I've heard the name. You know and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge."

"Totes!" And with that both girls let out fake laughs before sighing.

"Okay!" Ben clapped his hands. "So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." He and Audrey led the group as I followed behind Carlos and Jay.

We stopped in front of the statue and Ben clapped, making the statue transform into his Beast form, making Carlos let out a loud scream, jumping into Jay's arm.

"Carlos, It's okay." Ben comforted. "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal joked.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben quipped back before smiling at her and walking towards the school.

Jay let go of Carlos and walked off. The white-haired boy clapped, trying to make the statue transform again.

I laughed as I followed him when he started catching up with his friends, "It only works for Ben, myself and our parents."

"Oh," he said, wiping more chocolate from his lips as we walked into the castle, Ben still talking. "Wait, are you two brother and sister?"

"Yeah, twins." I confirmed.

I noticed Jay, trying to grab a vase before Carlos pulled him away.

"So, do you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked.

"You're really interested in magic aren't you?" I asked, standing back in front of the group. "But to answer your question: it exists, but it's basically retired."

"Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben said.

"Who happen to be kings and queens?"

"That's true," Audrey beamed, "our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She took Ben's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

My brother laughed awkwardly before his eyes landed on the son of Dopey. "Doug! Doug, come down." He walked over to the steps, before putting his arm around Doug and introducing him, "He's going to help you with your class schedules and Addy will help you getting to your dorms." Ben walked up to Mal, "I'll see you later, okay? And if you have any questions, feel free to--"

"Ask Doug or Addy." Audrey said before her and Ben walked off, I followed and we got to the hallway before I started talking.

"Why did I need to be out there, again?"

"In case things got out of hand." Ben basically questioned himself.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you definitely owe me two,  _Bennyboo_."

I walked back to the foyer and saw the four running up the stairs before Doug stopped them, "Your dorms are that way, guys."

"Yeah, not getting rid of me that easily." I disclosed, grabbing the clipboard from Doug. We walked up the stairs, "So, Mal, what's up with your intense interest in magic?" I asked as we walked towards the boys' dorm.

"Just interested, never seen it."

"Yeah? Well you'll be interested to hear that Flora, Fauna and Merryweather come in every few weeks and demonstrate some stuff. In secret though, FG don't take to magic too well for the students."

"Why?" Evie asked, as she was looking in her mirror.

"No idea, anyway, your locker numbers and class schedules are on this paper," I handed each of them a slip, "And this dorm, is for the boys." I handed Jay a pair of keys. "The bathroom are at the end of the hall on the right, you should have shower stuff on the beds, if not, come find me. But, do you two have any questions?"

"Yeah, can I take you on a date?" Jay proposed

I laughed, "Not today, dude. But, if anyone wants some help to their first class tomorrow, I'll be in the foyer after breakfast, which starts serving at 7:30, ends at 8:30." I turned around, leading the girls down the other side of the hallway. "Is he always like that?"

"Unfortunately." Evie smirked, fiddling with a small mirror.

"Figured," I stopped in front of the dorm at the end of the hall, "Here's you guys. Showers are right across the hall, but if you don't want to use them, I have one in my room. I'm the next floor up, first on the left. And I'm sorry it's kind of small, hope it's not too much of a bother."

"It'll be fine."

"Alright, if you need anything, I'll be upstairs." I smiled, handing Evie the keys.

* * *

I met up with the girls (Kai, Melissa, Mariah and Auriela) at dinner and all four of them had questions.

"So, like I asked last night," Melissa started, "are any of them cute?"

"What? You were serious?" I took a drink of my pop.

"Of course."

"Any of who?" Mariah inquired, "The villain kids?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I mean they're all cute. But--" I stopped myself.

"But what?"

"It's nothing." I felt my face heat up.

"You're blushing, Adds!" The red-haired girl exclaimed, making the girls laughed, "It's  _not_  nothing."

"Fine, there's one, Jafar's son, he's--"

"Hot? Stunning? Most beautiful person you've ever met? Your one true love?" Melissa gushed dramatically.

" _Really_  cute. Chill, Mel."

"Yeah, Mel. Chill." I heard a familiar voice from behind me, I turned around and saw Jay with Carlos, Evie and Mal right behind him.

"What are you doing here new kid?" I quipped, hearing the girls go silent.

"Just grabbing some dinner."

"Nice, so how do you like the dorms? Settling in okay?"

"Yeah, you should come check it out sometime." He winked.

"Not a chance, Jay. Have a good night." I turned back in my seat, taking a bite of my food.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the four of them sitting down a few tables away.

"Why do you gotta be like that? I would've taken that invite in a heartbeat." Mel spoke out again.

"No you wouldn't." Auriela replied, making us laugh.


	3. 2

**THURSDAY** **,** **SEPTEMBER** **22**

"Yeah, mom. We'll be there after school."

" _Do you know if Ben is staying the weekend_?"

I readjusted the purse hanging on my bare shoulder and answered, "I don't think so, maybe you should call him."

"Hey, Princess!" I heard someone yell from down the hall. Sighing as my mom continued talking, I spotted Jay heading my way from down the hall.

"Mom, class is about to start, I'll see you tonight, love you"

" _Love you too, sweetie. I'll see you later._ " She then hung up.

I stuffed my phone into my purse as Jay approached me. "Hey, new kid." I greeted as he leaned back on the wall across from me.

"Addison, right?" He asked.

I nodded, as the teacher walked between us, "You two have 30 seconds. Wrap it up!"

"Did you want something, Jay? And I actually like to be called Addy."

He shook his head, a smirk forming on his face before walking into the classroom.

I lifted my hand, moving hair from my face before following suit.

I sat down in my seat next to my good friend Magnolia who was talking to Caspian on FaceTime.

"Hey, Water Boy!" I greeted, pushing my face into the camera view.

"Hey Ads!"

"Phones away, ladies." The teacher said as the bell rang.

Sighing, Magnolia ended the call with the half mermaid.

I fished a blue ink pen out of my green purse before asking Maggy, "When are you gonna tell him?"

She ran a hand over her face, before answering, "Well I  _was_  gonna do it then, but you-"

"With Chad Charming sitting behind you snoring?" I tsk'ed, "Mags, that's not exactly romantic."

"Okay, I lied, I don't know when."

"You should ask him to coronation, before one of the other girls do it."

* * *

With the end of the day rolling around, I was sitting on the bleachers, basking in the sunlight and watching the Tourney team, waiting for Ben to finish up so we could go to the castle.

Mariah stopped by me on her way to cheer practice, her ginger ponytail blowing with the slight breeze, "Why did you quit cheer again?"

"Audrey is everywhere, especially since she started dating my brother and joined  _my_  decorating committee."

"Sometimes you act really selfish and self absorbed and I wonder if you really are Belle's daughter." She joked as she fixed the laces on her shoes.

"Maybe it's the Beast part of me." I laughed as Audrey started yelling at her to get to the group. "You're coming up on Saturday, right?"

"I have that thing with Aziz and his mom, sorry." She shrugged, before waving bye and jogging over to Audrey who was already reprimanding the rest of the girls on the squad.

I pulled out my phone and started going through orders for the coronation after party, this thing had to be absolutely perfect, even if it is 2 weeks away.

After going through emails and looking at layout plans for the ballroom, I heard coach blow his whistle and yell, "You! Get over here!"

Peering over the rim of my blue sunglasses, I watched Jay as he jogged over Coach Jenkins and started talking to him and Carlos, the rest of the team crowded around them. Everything seemed to be going well as I watched Coach smiling as he patted Jay on the shoulder.

I put my phone down and decided to watch practice.

I watched as Jay flipped and swiftly dodged around the other players, occasionally hitting Chad Charming noticeably harder than the other guys on defense. 

Soon enough, Tourney practice ended and Ben ran over to the cheer girls and started talking to Audrey, who looked really annoyed. I stood up and walked down the bleachers, stretching my legs and waiting for my twin.

"Hey, beautiful." I heard from behind me, peering over my shoulder, I seen Jay walking behind the bleachers. 

"Jay, hey. What's up?" I greeted, walking over to him.

"Finishing up with tourney, were you watching try-outs?"

"Yeah, you did great. You're really, um, athletic." I cringed, holding myself back from face-palming.

Jay smirked, looking me up and down, "Listen, I have to go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah." I felt my cheeks heat up, before he winked and walked away.

Sighing, I turned back around and seen Ben standing there, talking to Chad.

"See? I don't know why you guys are trying to buddy up to them, they're evil." Chad stated matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes, walking up to them, "Really Chad? Still on about them being true evil? They're not that bad." I changed the subject, "Benny, are you ready to go?"

"I just need to shower, you can start without me."

I let out a deep breath as Ben walked by, heading to the locker rooms. "I don't want to hear any more out of you about the VKs, like it or not, they're here now." I told Chad before walking to my Vespa.

* * *

It was after dinner and we were sitting in the family room, the fire glowing and classical music humming through the speakers.

"So, about the after party at the school," I started, looking through the groupchat with the rest of the decoration committee (minus Audrey and Ben), "I was wondering if you could speak to Fairy Godmother about letting me use the courtyard for that."

"Why can't you just use the ballroom like we're already planning?" My dad asked, perking up from the couch.

"It's not big enough for what I have planned."

"Well, what do you have planned?" My mom inquired.

"Ben? Can you cover your ears or something this is supposed to be a-" I looked up and seen him laying across the couch, sleeping. "I wanted fireworks and we can't have those indoors,  _for obvious reasons_."

"Nonsense, you don't need fireworks." Dad argued.

"Yes, I do. this is not a ball, it's not a birthday party, it's  _coronation_. Ben's coronation. I want to go all out for the after party since you wont let me plan out the  _actual_  affair."

"Because you'd want fireworks." He mumbled.

I groaned and stood up, ready to head up to my room. "Whatever, I'll just have to do it myself."

"Addison!" He called for me as I ran up the curved staircase. "Addison, get back down here!"

I got to my room and turned on the light before shutting the door hard.

I plopped down onto the bed and continued to go through Pinterest, getting ideas, until my phone chimed signalling a text

**DECOR COMMITTEE** _**  
jane has been removed** _

**Kai:**   _So what did your parents say, Adds?_

**Lia:** _yeah, what's up?_

**Addy:** _Yeah, earlier talks were confirmed, my dad is still lame._

**Lia:**   _it's a no then?_

 **Addy:**   _ofc, he said 'why cant you just use the ballroom'? like  
??? then he mocked my fireworks idea_

The typing icon for Symphony came up, as I heard a knock on the door.

"If it's dad, you can't come in." I pulled my legs up onto the bed and read the text that just came in.

 **Symmy:**   _i'm gonna fight your dad_

I giggled as my mom walked in carrying a couple of saucers, the smell of hot chocolate filling the air.

I set my phone down beside me as my mom sat down by my feet and handed me a saucer.

"Thanks." I smiled up at her, blowing on the liquid.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, I think I'm just stressing out too much."

"Well, it's a good thing that you came up here to hang out for the weekend."

I sighed, "Yeah, it's just I have the Family Day thing, then the Coronation after party, then I'll only have three weeks to finalize and order everything for the Halloween Party, then we have to start on everything for the Christmas thing."

"Why are you doing decoration committee again?"

"I got bored of cheer and just sitting around sipping tea with the other princesses. I needed something to do." I took a small drink of my hot chocolate.

My mom rubbed my leg, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Your dad didn't mean to hurt your feelings over the comment he made, but I talked to him and told him that I will talk to Fairy Godmother about your brother's coronation."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled.

"Now, let's move on from that, what's going on at school? Anything? How's it going the kids from the Isle? What are you thinking about your coronation dress?"

"The kids from the Isle seem to be doing good so far, I mean it's only been a day, so I guess only time can tell." I also set my cup down onto the saucer. "As for my dress, I want glitter. Or sequins. Lots of them."

 


End file.
